


Wrapped in her Warmth

by Star_tDash



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 13:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15797478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_tDash/pseuds/Star_tDash
Summary: Musings in the embrace of the one she cherished.





	Wrapped in her Warmth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [giftedsun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/giftedsun/gifts).



> This is a birthday gift for my good friend Emily; I hope you have a wonderful day!

To Yukina, there wasn’t much that she could ostensibly think of as more important than her music. Her voice, her band, her family’s legacy; if it not for the other parts of life that were but secondary in her mind, Yukina would give every waking moment in her life. But as of now, the thing that took precedence over any ballad or bossa nova was the girl who had her arms wrapped around her. It was this very girl, who’s lap she was nestled into comfortably into, that gave her a love even stronger than her music. Would Yukina ever be caught dead wearing a cat onesie, having the ears of the hood played with? Only if the girl she cared for was in a dog-themed one of her own. And who could blame her for a love this strong? There were of the same wavelength; the same burning passion and drive to success, hidden under standoffish demeanor.

 

“Are you still paying attention to the movie, Yukina?,” Sayo asked as she adjusted herself in her seat, “I’m still watching, but if you want to sleep right now I’ll wake you up when we head to bed.”

 

_ Ah. The movie. _

 

Truth be told, Yukina was all but content with the present situation. The story in itself was one she'd seen from her childhood, something to do with roses and a woman trapped in a castle. The fairytale aspect wasn't one she was interested in, but the music and vocals, from what she could interpret, were something she could find credence in. But there were more things at matter. Things with long turquoise hair. And a beautiful smile. And a stoic but oh-so-lovely voice that all but tore here heartstrings with every word she spoke. There were only two times when Yukina was truly weak. Spotting the neighborhood cat on the way home from school, and when she had her alone time with Sayo.

 

“That will be fine dear. Enjoy your movie please; I'm more than comfortable here.” Yukina felt Sayos arms stop playing with the plush ears of her hood. Just as they've done time and time again, Yukina feels a familiar set of arms hold her. It's so natural, so perfect; if not for the fact that they were in her living room, Yukina would have no trouble calling this home.   
  
But here, in Sayo's arms, was a warmth to be cherished.

  
  



End file.
